


Nick Fury Headcanon

by marvelsoneonly



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Headcanon, Imagines, Marvel Universe, Marvel fandom, Marvel fanfiction, Nick Fury Feels, Nick Fury Headcanon, Nick Fury Imagines, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Protective Nick Fury, marvel headcanon, marvel imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsoneonly/pseuds/marvelsoneonly
Summary: Just a cute Headcanon with Nick! Please reblog if you enjoy these because I sure do. Make sure you follow my Tumblr!!!https://marvels-one-only.tumblr.com/





	Nick Fury Headcanon

Title: Dating Nick Headcanon

Pairing: Nick Fury x Reader

Word Count: 636

Summary: Just a cute Headcanon with Nick! Please reblog if you enjoy these because I sure do.

 

\- His eyes constantly dart between the clock and your wedding photo. He wishes that time would go by faster.

-On his off-breaks, he calls you when he can, just to hear your voice.

\- “I don’t know how much longer I’ll be here, but-.” “Sir,” Coulson interrupts, Nick wheels around in his chair to face Coulson, his phone still next to his ear with an eyebrow raised. “Um, seems like we had a break-in at the ‘Blockbuster Video’. The guard says some lady in a suit. She’s still around the area.” Agent Coulson inquires. Sighing, “Hey, pump,” Nick put the phone on speaker as he put his jacket on, “I’ll have to call you later.” He grunts.

-He tries not to stay at work too late, but it is inevitable. Usually, he makes sure no one is in his way to stop him.

\- Nick walks towards the elevator as he held his briefcase in his hand. “Sir,” an agent calls as he scurries up to Nick, “we ha-.” Nick held his hand up to the agent as he follows. In confusion, the agent asks, “Sir? T-this a serio-.” “I’m going to see my wife.” Nick concludes as he pushes the button to the elevator. “Sir,” The elevator doors open, and Nick walks in, “It’s only 2:30. I think this is more important than,” Nick glares up form the elevator buttons to the agent, “t-t…” Raising an eyebrow, “More important than what? Agent.” Nick pries. The agent babbles as he searches for an answer. “Agent Coulson!” Nick bellows, finger still on the ‘open’ button, while looking at the agent, “Sir.” Agent Coulson greets. “Schedule an appointment for job openings,” The agent gulps, “We have a meeting agent. You’re fired.” The doors of the elevator close. “Alrighty, Sir.” Agent Coulson responds tardily. The agent stares vacantly at the doors of the elevator as two agents pick him up and take him away. “How am I suppose to feed my kids?” The agent cries. As the cries from the agent trails out, the doors of the elevator open to a new agent. “Welcome agent,” Coulson greets with a handshake, “I’ll show you to your new desk.”

\- Nick speeds home but stops by to get you a gift along the way.

\- You’re off early due to the School Holiday. “Great.” Nick whispers.

\- You’re in the living room watching ‘Chowder’ with your son, Myles, when you both hear the knock at the door. ‘Who the heck could that be.’ You thought. “Coming.” You open the door to a man hiding his face behind a bouquet of flowers. “Nick?” He removes the flowers from his face. “Surprise.” He smiles as he gives you the flowers. “Y-you’re off early?” You inquire in shock. Nick kisses your forehead. “Is that a bad thing?” He supposed. You chuckle. “Dad!” Myles screeches. “My little man!” He pipes.

-You both lie upon the couch as Myles continues where he left off on ‘Chowder’. Nick lies in your lap as you rub his shoulders. He talks lowly about work, to you, so Myles could continue to watch the cartoon without any interruptions.

\- “Wish, I could take a vacation.” He wishes. You smile.

\- He helps you with around chores around the house or helps Myles with homework while you are napping.

\- He’ll do anything to provide and protect for Myles and you.

\- Usually, some nights he is so exhausted that he’ll fall asleep in the car until you go out to get him.

\- He likes taking family vacations, so he can spend time with you guys since he’s always at work.


End file.
